


对岸

by BrokenMesa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Aymetic, Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Top Estinien, 古代世界, 古代光, 古代喵美丽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: cp：埃斯蒂尼安 x 艾默里克（主）；古代光 x 爱梅特赛尔克（副）警告：古代人世界观，脑洞较多，很多私设，狗血俗梗。就是想写写喵美丽在一万两千年之前的古代世界发生过什么故事——最初只是一个手拉手肩并肩坐在山头一同迎接世界毁灭的画面，然后顺着这个思路+之前光初代的脑洞逐渐补全了这个故事。其实和之前的脑洞关系也不是很大，虽然写了副cp但应该也不会怎么提到。写出来只是想找有没有和我一起同时萌这两个冷到极点西皮的可怜人。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	对岸

**Author's Note:**

> 人名处理：  
> 为了避免和原初世界的人重名，将古代版角色名做了粗暴的谷歌式希腊化处理，【雷者慎入】。  
> 埃斯蒂尼安（Estinien）→ 埃斯蒂诺斯（Estineus）  
> 艾默里克（Aymeric）→ 艾默里克斯（Amyrikós）

埃斯蒂诺斯紧握魔枪，伏下身，他脱下了黑色兜帽，倾听着四周的动静，树林里传来了那怪物在茂密的树林里飞速穿梭的声音。

这已经是他登上亚马乌罗提海岸线之后，面对的第八只怪物了。

到底怎么回事？这和书里说的亚玛乌罗提完全不一样。

这里真的是他的好友朝思暮想的故乡吗？

如果不是上岸时看到的标志性灯塔和矗立在远处的最高塔，埃斯蒂诺斯简直以为风暴把他的船吹到了什么蛮荒之地。

※※※

说到亚玛乌罗提，他的挚友艾默里克斯总是难掩兴奋。一提起这座城市，那双绿眼睛就亮了起来，仿佛那都市集世界所有美好于一身。

繁华的水上都会。

创造一切概念的地方。

这是伊修加利亚歌谣里对亚玛乌罗提的描绘。

“如果能回一次亚玛乌罗提就好了。”

埃斯蒂诺斯无法忘记艾默里克斯说这句话时候的眼神，温柔而迷人，还带着一丝羞赧，他还会红着脸说：“如果能和你一起就更好了，埃斯蒂诺斯，你绝对会喜欢那里。”

埃斯蒂诺斯听到这里会咬咬他的耳朵。

作为伊修加利亚土生土长的长枪手，埃斯蒂诺斯对亚玛乌罗提这座海对岸的幻想乡没有什么执着，唯一的印象便是“艾默里克斯的故乡”。

那里的人永远身着黑色薄长袍，把面貌隐藏在面具之下。

艾默里克斯刚到伊修加利亚上任的时候，也是这个打扮，结果在高山的寒风中被冻得瑟瑟发抖，赶来迎接新任执政官的埃斯蒂诺斯看见耳朵都冻红了的艾默里克斯，忍不住嘲笑了他。就在他打算把自己的披风借给他的时候，艾默里克斯在众人的惊呼中，给自己创造了一件厚毛毯。深蓝色铺底，金色的丝线勾勒出美丽而繁复的花纹，上面甚至还镶嵌着和他眼睛同一个颜色的绿色宝石。

这是伊修加利亚鲜少有人能驾驭的创造魔法。

而对于亚玛乌罗提人来说，几乎唾手可得。

那一刻，埃斯蒂诺斯看呆了，这是他第一次如此近距离见识创造魔法的力量。

美妙，温和，而优雅。

上一任执政官虽然也是亚玛乌罗提人，但是几乎从未展示过创造魔法，一直致力于融入伊修加利亚人生活中。

而艾默里克斯则完全不同，他上任后，总是到处传播创造魔法理论，甚至还在伊修加利亚的郊外建造了学院，鼓励孩子们也来学习创造魔法。甚至在执政官的工作不那么繁忙的时候亲自给孩子们上课。

他坚信创造魔法会让伊修加利亚更美好。

埃斯蒂诺斯对此不置可否。他一直认为他的故乡已经够好了。但他也无法否认创造魔法的魅力。

当然，还有便利。

比如，伊修加利亚的冬天其实相当寒冷，但是和艾默里克斯呆在一起，从来不用担心没有取暖的火炉。

又比如，自从艾默里克斯和埃斯蒂诺斯成为了好友，埃斯蒂诺斯再也不用为精进枪术而发愁。尽管他已经是伊修加利亚最强的长枪手，但是艾默里克斯总是能创造出越来越强的敌人让埃斯蒂诺斯练手——当然他们都被击败了。

最受欢迎的创造魔法还是节日庆典上为孩子们创造的各式各样的烟火。

他们在孩子们的欢声笑语和冲天而起的烟火中接吻，埃斯蒂诺斯会摘下执政官的面具——这是他独享的特权，然后他短暂地沉浸在那片倒映着烟火的绿眸中，看着艾默里克斯露出微微一笑，等他回过神来的时候，他已经把执政官大人压在了身下，宽松的亚玛乌罗提式黑色长袍已经被掀到了胸口，露出了长袍下平坦白皙的胸腹。

其实，艾默里克斯平日已经不怎么穿这种款式的长袍，毕竟这种长袍无法应对伊修加利亚山区多变而寒冷的气候，在埃斯蒂诺斯的建议下，他也换成了便与行动的衣裤和短披风。但是在过节或者是主持庆典的场合，他还是会拿出亚玛乌罗提的标志性服装。

当然，对于埃斯蒂诺斯来讲，宽松而又不用穿裤子的长袍在做某些事的时候确实很方便。

甚至脱都不用脱，直接把袍子撩开，就能一览无余。

而当他进入执政官的身体时，艾默里克斯总是会昂着头，弓着背，发出一阵好听的叹息。这是埃斯蒂诺斯最喜欢的声音。那一刻，他知道只有自己才是那个让恋人毫无保留的人，只有自己才能满足恋人的欲望，只有自己才能带给恋人极致的快乐和忘我。

这样的机会不多，所以他身下的恋人通常会格外放纵。不仅身体完全打开，节奏也会完全交给埃斯蒂诺斯，不论埃斯蒂诺斯攻势如何猛烈，他都能恰到好处地应付自如，不论是下面的动作，还是上面的声音，总是让埃斯蒂尼安欲罢不能。尽管每次都是执政官先释放，但是埃斯蒂诺斯每次都要折腾到身下人只能香汗淋漓地哑着嗓子叫他的真名时，才肯罢休。他紧紧搂着执政官，怀里的身体酥软得就像水一般，炽热而汗湿的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，那双绿眼睛静静地注视着他，仿佛再也没有其他事物能夺取它们的垂爱。他们交换着呼吸，等待被睡意渐渐包裹。

埃斯蒂诺斯拨弄着艾默里克斯额前汗湿的碎发。

两人都不舍得闭上眼睛。

他们的相遇是无数巧合的结果，如果不是原本的候选人突然失踪，亚玛乌罗提就不会派艾默里克斯来这偏远的伊修加利亚山区。

尽管艾默里克斯说那是命运的必然。但埃斯蒂诺斯则认为：

如果说，他无法和伊修加利亚共存亡是他最大的不幸，那他最大的幸运，便是在伊修加利亚毁灭之前找到了他灵魂的另一半。

如今，他带着另一半灵魂的希望，独自踏上了亚玛乌罗提这座梦幻的水上都市。却发现一切都和想象中不同。

比如正在和他对峙的怪物，一身黑羽，长了两颗脑袋，一头像蜥蜴，另一头像飞鸟，但动作极其灵敏迅速，在树林的枝叶之间迅速穿行，时不时对站在明处的长枪手发动突然攻击，更令人胆寒的时，牙齿还带有剧毒，被咬到只有死路一条。埃斯蒂诺斯尝试了好几次追踪，都以失败告终，你追我赶的拉锯战对于感知和体力的消耗都是无底洞，也不是埃斯蒂诺斯擅长的打法。他索性站在树林中间的空地上，静静地等待那只双头怪物来袭，在他用魔枪格挡了好几轮攻势后，他终于逐渐掌握了对方行动的规律，那怪物每次突袭间隔的时间都是两长一短，总是从太阳所在的方向袭击。

他深吸一口气，身体伏得更低了，等着那家伙的下一轮攻势。

一阵海风吹过，西侧偏北方向的树枝传来了断裂的声音，就是那边！他立刻转身，“咣”得一声，那怪物的牙撞在了他的长枪上，没等埃斯蒂诺斯做出下一步动作，那家伙就再度躲进了树林里，从视野中消失。

埃斯蒂诺斯长舒一口气，不敢有任何懈怠，他合上眼睛，打算测试一下自己的猜想，心中开始无声的倒计时，果然，十秒之后，西南方又有了动静，他再度挡住了这一轮攻势。

怪物再次消失，他屏住呼吸，决定在最猛烈的第三次袭击到来时，主动出手，给予敌人致命一击。

他右脚后撤一步，握枪的手微微一转，在距离第三次袭击倒计时还剩不足一秒时，纵身跃起，枪尖直指那怪物行动的预计路径，使出浑身力量。

果然那怪物不偏不倚出现在了预计位置，等待它的不再是咬不断的枪柄，而是从天而降的绝命刺杀。

枪尖从上之下捅穿了那怪物附有鳞片的长颈，直接钉死在地面上，黑红色的血液像喷泉一般，不仅溅到了枪上，也溅了埃斯蒂诺斯一身。

被刺断脖子的怪物只挣扎了两下，连翅膀都没能扑棱起来，就死了，死前还在挣扎着想要把毒液吐到埃斯蒂诺斯的身上，他察觉到这个意图之后，用脚踹了那家伙的脑袋一下，才中止了它的偷袭。

为了确保万无一失，他从怪物的脖子上拔出了长枪后，又往怪物的躯干部位戳了好几下，直到看不出原本的样子，才终于作罢。

他垂下头，看着自己被黑红色血液浸染的武器和长靴。魔枪是意念凝聚的创造物，使用的是最好的金属，上面沾染的血迹轻轻一擦就可以清除干净，而靴子和裤腿上的血液则极难清洗。

他啧了一声。如果艾默里克斯在……

如果艾默里克斯在这里，他大概又会以为他受了伤，然后大惊小怪地抱着胳膊抱怨他怎么这么不小心，然后知道埃斯蒂诺斯没有生命危险之后又皱起眉头，抱怨他对衣物毫无爱惜之意。不过，抱怨归抱怨，他还是会出手帮他处理掉所有的伤疤和血渍。

创造魔法真的很便利。

就算埃斯蒂诺斯真的受了伤——比如他离开伊修加利亚之前的那段日子里，为了守住故乡不被接连不断的怪物攻破，作为城内最厉害的长枪手，在带领城邦内最矫健的守护者击退怪物时，也难免会挂彩受伤。每次都是执政官亲自动用创造魔法造出各式各样的药品和洁净的绷带，为伤员疗伤。

埃斯蒂诺斯作为冲在最前面的人，同时也是执政官的恋人，为他疗伤的职责通常没有人主动去承担，所有人都十分默契地把空档留给了执政官本人。一来是埃斯蒂诺斯的实力太强，他们并不是很担心他有致命重伤，二来是他们两人自从灾厄兴起之后便一直紧绷着神经，聚少离多，忙忙碌碌，平时打个照面也只是点头示意，好不容易休憩片刻也通常凑不到同一个时候，只有在给埃斯蒂诺斯疗伤的情况下，艾默里克斯才能光明正大地和他独处一段时间。只要看到执政官在一番张望之后钻进长枪手休息的帐篷，除非里面的人主动出来，谁也不会无故去打扰他们。

艾默里克斯通常一开始会仔细检查他的伤，这毕竟是他来找埃斯蒂诺斯的首要目的。但一般坚持不了几分钟，就被埃斯蒂诺斯的气息迷得躁动起来，他摸着伤口的手是最早叛变的，总是情不自禁地在那些和伤口没什么关系的地方反复摩挲。埃斯蒂诺斯则会在被撩得忍无可忍时才会抓住那不安分的手，然后咬咬恋人的耳朵，等得到艾默里克斯垂首一笑，他就知道他们可以开始了。

这种情形下的厮磨通常连衣服都不用脱，他们往往解开裤子就够了，毕竟没有固定壁炉的临时帐篷保暖性极差，但这并不意味着他们放不开，相反，埃斯蒂诺斯常常认为，没有换掉执政官制服的艾默里克斯在大开双腿地样子比光着的时候更激发他的欲念。他太熟悉恋人的身体了，哪怕视线被这些繁复的布料阻断，他也能快速找到自己欲望的温柔乡，让怀里的人瞬间解除所有防御，跟随着他的节奏沉浮。

仿佛所有伤痛都与他们无关，只有彼此是生命的全部。

他们结束后依偎在一起时，艾默里克斯依然不忘念叨着他那个小小的梦想：

“等灾厄结束，你和我一起去亚玛乌罗提吧！”他微笑道。

“等我退休，我们一起去亚玛乌罗提吧！”他曾经也总是这么说，因为执政官退休前都不能离开执政地。

简单的两个愿望，条件变了，结果未变。

只是如今，埃斯蒂诺斯已然踏上亚玛乌罗提的土地，然而身边除了一直陪伴着他成长的魔枪以外一无所有。

一切都像梦境一般。脆弱，但是美好。化成了支持埃斯蒂诺斯独自前行的动力。

※※※

“哇！你是谁？刚刚那一招真是太厉害了！”惊叹的呼喊打断了埃斯蒂诺斯的分神。

埃斯蒂诺斯条件反射地再度握紧了魔枪，准备发动攻击，然而发出声音的家伙主动从树林的阴影里走了出来。

不是怪物，而是一个人。一个亚玛乌罗提人。

他松了一口气。

白色的面具、黑色的长袍、还有那标准而清晰的口音，除了那头没有被兜帽挡起来的棕色头发以外，这家伙看起来就像那些童话书里的亚玛乌罗提市民一般。

一时间，埃斯蒂诺斯又想起了艾默里克斯初来乍到时的模样。

“你不是亚玛乌罗提人！”他打量了埃斯蒂诺斯一番，然后用了陈述的语气自顾自话道。“你从哪里来？”

“我是埃斯蒂诺斯，来自伊修加利亚。”

“哦！山岳城邦！”那个家伙脸上露出一阵欣喜的表情。“上次去那里已经是好多年之前的事情啦！我很喜欢伊修加利亚的面包和热可可。”

埃斯蒂诺斯收起了长枪，对此未置一词。

这家伙是什么人？尽管说话是亚玛乌罗提口音，但是他看起来也不像普通的亚玛乌罗提人。他既不戴兜帽，长袍也被改短了。难道是什么新的时尚风格？

“为什么要来亚玛乌罗提？伊修加利亚坐船到这里也得好几周才能到。”

“你们不知道？”埃斯蒂诺斯被这个问题惊出一身冷汗。

“知道什么？”

艾默里克斯每天都在用加急信向首都汇报伊修加利亚每况愈下的困境，怎么会有人不知道那里的惨剧？

“这三个月来，伊修加利亚相继发生了地震、火灾和瘟疫，已经快支撑不下去了。我来亚玛乌罗提是为了请求首都援助。”埃斯蒂诺斯越说越激动，他甚至没有察觉到对方的震惊。此刻他满脑子都是临行之前艾默里克斯躺在床上捧着他的手说的那些话语。他耽误的时间越长，伊修加利亚就越危险。

于是，他恳求道：

“你知道怎么去找十四人委员会吗？”

“委员会？你找他们做什么？”

“我的朋友告诉我，如果要求援，得先找到委员会。他说委员会会想办法。”

那人沉默片刻，答道：“不用找了。我就是委员会成员之一。只是你的朋友只说对了一半，委员会现在自顾不暇，恐怕没机会去拯救伊修加利亚。我很遗憾。”

埃斯蒂诺斯浑身血液都在这一刻冻结。

他想到艾默里克斯通红着眼熬夜书写的那些连委员会成员自己都没看过的汇报，突然就明白了一个显而易见的事实：

亚玛乌罗提伸出援手的希望彻底破灭。伊修加利亚已经被抛弃了。

埃斯蒂诺斯的手克制不住颤抖，他几乎快要把手中的魔枪捏断了。愤怒像火山一样从心底喷发。

那是他的故乡啊！那里有那么多的居民！还有一望无际的牧场！

他的恋人为了守护伊修加利亚，殚精竭虑，为了救治染上瘟疫的伊修加利亚人，终日操劳，甚至连自己都生了病，即使如此，也还到处传播亚玛乌罗提的创造魔法，依然期待首都能派人来。

到头来，却只换来了见死不救？

这几个月来的挣扎、奋战和死守，就这样被一句“我很遗憾”否认了全部意义。

他们怎么能这样？

他们怎么能这样！

他深吸一口气，责问道：“你们怎么能——”

“危险！”他耳边闪过一道风。

一把发光的斧子擦着他的头发飞到了身后，击中了什么活物。

埃斯蒂诺斯回头一看，是一只看起来和他刚刚击毙的怪物差不多外形的家伙。只是体型更小一点。

自称委员会成员的家伙还保持着丢出斧子的姿势。

“我们并不是不想救伊修加利亚，埃斯蒂诺斯，我们连自己都救不了。”

那人几乎是露出了一个苦笑。

TBC.

20200709


End file.
